


Lucky For you, That's That I Like

by Enx2103



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: Exploration, F/M, Kinks, Love, PWP, Smut, diet smut, you get the point yet?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103
Summary: A sequel to Write It Down, where LJ and PK explore each other.Please note there is an OBVIOUS lack of plot, ok? This is literally just our faves exploring what they like. That's it. No plot. Rated M for reasons. You’ve been warned. (Please be 18+)
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 88
Kudos: 205





	1. Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

> So how do I intro this….?  
> Ok, so have you read Write it Down? My critically acclaimed, debut TATBILB fic? 
> 
> No? Well, you should. I mean...You don't have to. I’m not going to tell you what to do. It won't hinder this experience. But it might be nice. A starting off point for your brain. It's only 4 chapters! I promise (I think) it's good!
> 
> Yes? Wonderful! Now that PK + LJ have had their first time… it's time to explore. 
> 
> Please note there is an OBVIOUS lack of plot, ok? This is literally just our faves exploiting what they like. That's it. No plot. Rated M for reasons. You’ve been warned. (Please be 18+)
> 
> So uh…. You ready?

The way his hands felt sliding down her soapy wet body was what dreams were made of. Every sound she made echoed against the bathroom walls. He wasn’t mentally prepared for just how god damn _hot_ it would all be. He couldn’t have conjured up the image if he tried (Not even in his _filthiest_ daydreams….And he had quite the collection of fantasies to flip through, all staring at her.)

He really couldn’t keep his mouth off of her body. Was he expected to? Her skin tasted sweet to him. Sweeter than any cupcake she could ever make... Better than licking creamy rich chocolate frosting straight out the mixer with his fingers. Better than the gooey cream cheese glaze dripping over her famous cinnamon rolls on a sunny afternoon at home together. No, she was a thousand times better than any of that. Her lips were already swelling from his bruising kisses and hungry teeth. But he didn't care, he was there to devour her, and she didn't seem to mind.

Her small hands pushed against his hard chest, shoving him against the shower wall. She was demanding that one. But he was always willing to comply. His hands wrapped tight around her, keeping her close and making sure she didn’t slip. 

“So fucking beautiful,” he groaned, mostly to himself as he tried his very best to memorize the way she looked in the moment. It felt like a dream he’d wake up from at any minute... The suds slide down her body only to meet his somewhere in the middle. She’d smell like him all day, he just knew it. The smell of his bodywash (the smell of _him_ ) covering every nook and cranny of her body. The caveman in him loved it. _Mine. Mine mine mine_ , his mind chanted.

She pulled away from his mouth with a smirk, her hands on his hips as she dropped down in front of him. Her wet hair was sticking to her skin. Her dark brown eyes suddenly looked ten shades darker, like two inky pools he wanted to get absolutely lost in. And even with the steam filling the air between them, he saw that look in her eyes. He was so gone he probably couldn’t remember his own name if he tried. Just hers. And honestly, that was all he needed. 

“Jesus,” he moaned, throwing his head back against the tile not being able to resist. Her mouth was hot and wet, her tongue always worked magic outside of the shower. But inside it... with the water cascading down both their bodies and the steam clouding the air around them? It felt sacrilegious and he was not worthy. He couldn’t do a damn thing to regulate his labored breaths tumbling out of his lungs, but then again, he wasn’t really trying. Who needs oxygen anyway?

“ _Covey_ ,” her name clawed it's way up to his throat and out of his mouth like gravel. He was warning her. He was close. Too close. Too good. And he wasn't ready. He needed to live in the moment a little bit longer. Savor her. Touch her, feel her around him... on him. He wanted to be consumed by her in every single way. And if he died in the pursuit, so be it. Let it be known he died in the hands (and the mouth) of a god damn angel.

She pulled her mouth off him with an audible **pop**. Her glossy lips shining up at him like a beacon in the night, as if he needed any help being guided to her. She gave him a wicked smile as she stood back up again, clearly pleased with herself. 

He shook his head, still in complete awe of her, his hands gripped her hips tight, crushing her frame against his in all the worst ways. Their mouths fused together as their bodies began sliding against one another in a slow _tortuous_ manner. It could have been him or her, he had no idea who started what and who ended up where because none of it mattered. All he cared about were the little whimpers that were slipping past her lips and caught somewhere in between his teeth. He wanted to savor every single sound like an ingredient in the best meal he's ever had. Their bodies moved in the most _filthy_ ways. In between the water and soap and evidence of their love, it was a mess. (We're expected to get clean in there?)

His hand found its way between her legs. His finger slipped into her easily. His thumb rubbed perfect little circles, forcing her to throw her head back directly into the showerhead stream. Her hair was drenched and she’d hate him for that when they were done. But at the moment she was a goddess in his arms and his job was to please her. And he wanted to do nothing but that. His lips found her neck, extended out all bare, and calling to him. He pressed kisses to her heated skin as his fingers worked her in a way only he could. 

“ _Pleasepleaseplease_ ,” she slurred drunk and high, completely intoxicated by him. Her eyes clamped shut like she was holding on for dear life. 

He couldn’t take it. The forelay was delicious. But he needed her in a very raw way. And the shower wasn't going to work for that.

“Bed. _Now_ ,” he growled against the shell of her ear. There was just no way he would be able to resist doing more under the water if they stayed for another minute. “I need…” he tried to explain, pulling his hand away from her body. His eyes pleading with her to let him have it. He’d do anything. He’d beg if she’d make him. He’d pray at her alter with his tongue and speak whatever verse she asked against her flesh.

“I know,” she nodded, licking her swollen pink lips, completely on board with the plan. “Me too,” she added, pulling her hands away from his biceps, where her nails had been digging into. It stung when the water rolled over it, but he didn't care.

Somehow, against all odds, they made it out the shower and into his bed at the speed of light. They tumbled straight into his mattress, tripping on their clothes that had been left on the floor. But they made it. Their bodies were soaked, they didn't bother with a towel. There was no time for that. But he didn’t care. It took only a second for him to slip on a condom and line his body up against hers in that all too familiar way. He slid into her in one move, bottoming out. He didn’t go easy or let her adjust, because she didn't need to. There was no resistance. They were far too gone for any of that. A happy little sigh escaped her like she was finally content and he had put her out of her misery. Another groan slipped up his chest, he was _almost_ embarrassed about how vocal he was being. But she loved it. She told him as much one night. So he gave her exactly what she wanted. He always would.

Stars exploded behind his eyes as her warmth enveloped him completely. How could it still feel so good? After so many times. Would it ever stop? The overwhelming need to be with her? Was it just the teenage hormones? Could it ever get any better? The thought made him laugh, too ridiculous to even consider.

“Please,” she begged again. She did that now. After learning how much Peter loved to tease her, she went straight into the beginning and who was he to deny her? It was nice to hear, to know that she was just as strung out as he was. He felt it too.

And then she did him one better, and pulled her knees up to her chest, changing the angle completely and he lost it.

No, it wouldn’t ever stop. Not with her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, Covey is a goddess and Peter is just a man...GET YOU A PK!  
> (Listen… I had a lot of feelings. So I hope you did too.)
> 
> There will be a few chapters of basically theses as they explore kinks/sexual themes.
> 
> Lucky For You, That's What I Like by Bruno Mars in case you were wondering!
> 
> Did you enjoy it? Only one way to let me know!  
> You can follow me on Tumblr if your into that kind of thing: Wroteathingtoday


	2. Bonding Ties

Peter sat at his desk studying for his physics exam. His worst class. The bane of his existence. He'd rather write a 5-page English paper. He had been trying to get his grade up and it was all banking on this one test. He had to get at least a B+. He wasn't dumb or anything of the sort. In fact, he was pretty smart. And dating LJ, meant having the worlds best study partner! (It did wonders for his grades.) But physics...yeah. It sucked.

His phone buzzed on the table next to him as he was working on a practice question. Normally, he would have ignored it, but he saw **Covey🧁** at the top of his phone, so he picked his phone up, unlocking it to read the message.

_I know your studying. But I wanted to send some motivation your way. You ace your exam and maybe we can try this?_

There was a link attached. And part of him was scared to open it. It was so hard to shift his mindset from Lara Jean back to… well, anything really. He could fixate on her when he got going. And if that link had anything to do with her, then he was already screwed. But he was tempted. She was his favorite kind of sin. (And he could always use some of her brand of motivation.)

He clicked the link and was directed to a blog post about rope play and bondage. _Well... shit._ He didn't see that coming. Sure she made a comment here or there but he didn't think she had researched it! He should have just put the phone down. He should have thought about lacrosse, coach, numbers, and physics… But his mind was only one thing. So his thumb started scrolling before he even gave it a second thought.

His eyes were glued to the pictures. Some of the women tied up in rope almost in an artistic way. Nothing really binding their limbs, just red and pink rope tied around their bodies, adorning their curves like a corset. Some designs had stars and hearts interweaved within it. And others included limbs being bound, tied between intricate knots. The ropes and knots create a harness for their bodies to be controlled, leaving the wearer to the mercy of their partner.

Did Lara Jean _want_ him to tie her up?

 _ **I used to be a boy scout, you know. I'm good with knots.**_ He replied.

 _I bet you are._ She replied.

* * *

Peter got an A- on his physics exam. Mostly because every time he wanted to give up he pictured her with criss-cross rope adorning her torso.

The rope he got wasn't the prettiest. It was actually the wrong kind actually. Because it was hard to get his hands on the right one. (There were 6 different kinds, apparently!) But it was expensive and he was broke. At least it was pink? So they decided that LJ wouldn't be naked, not during Peter's first attempt at practicing anyway, just in case of rope burn or irritation. Because of that, she decided to wear a pair of stretchy black leggings and a matching black tank top. The clothes were tight to her body clinging to her curves, still allowing him to see his favorite lines of her. And it would make the pink rope stand out in contrast.

LJ stood in the middle of his bedroom while he circled around her, wrapping the rope around her middle in the simplest corset design he could find. (Although he would have really loved to see her in one of those fancy corsets designs with hearts and stars interwoven within the rope, that was _far_ too advanced and he knew it.)

So, he did some research and figured he should start with the most basic chest harness he could find. There wasn't much knotting to it, he simply had to loop the rope up and around under her chest a few times and secure it with a big knot near her shoulder blades. The design would create a Y down the center of her breast bone. The end result would really amplify the way her breast looked. And more importantly, it wouldn't really constrict her movements, which he liked.

He worked the rope around her starting and stopping and starting over multiple times. He didn't want to pull out the tutorial he had watched, he was convinced he'd figure it out all on his own. But it was harder than he thought it would be. It took him a few tries to get the first few knots right and then, when he thought he was doing so well... he messed up on all loop and didn't notice. By the time he was almost sorta kind of done… he realized he had messed up. No wonder it didn't look right.

But it didn't matter anyway because she was laughing at him the entire time. He couldn't help but groan in embarrassment. (Ok, so he quit boy scouts two weeks in. He didn't learn any of the knots.) The massive bun on the top of her head was teetering with every laugh that escaped her lips. And although he was focused on trying to tie her up… He was still a little distracted by, well, _her_. The sound of her laugh was his favorite song. Her commentary as he went along tripped him up. His fingers kept skimming over the curves of her waist, and the side of her breasts while he tried to get a knot or the rope in the right place… A smirk pulled across his lips when he messed up and had to do it again. Truly it was all her fault that none of it was working. It had _nothing_ to do with his skills. (His fingers worked wonders, based on her review, anyway.)

"Peter!" she giggled after a while. "You are _not_ taking this seriously!" she reprimanded, trying to put on a serious face. But that didn't work at all.

" _Woah woah woah_! It's my first time," he defended himself. "It's not like I could practice this design without you," he reminded her with a knowing glance.

His hands dropped the rope completely, letting the remainder hang from her body. He opted for curling his hands around the back of her thighs instead. He easily hoisted her up and off the floor, turning to throw her onto his bed. She squealed in shock when she bounced on the mattress.

His girlfriend was being a brat and he was having none of it. He had already given up on the idea of rope play all together. It was too complicated and he was too impatient. And maybe it was his fault that he wasn't the best at knots? Although the knots were beautiful to look at, Peter just wasn't the bondage kind of guy. He didn't even bother looking up knots that would bind her limbs. He didn't like the idea of that.

Peter crawled up on the bed on top of her, caging her in with his bigger frame. His lips had other plans as he locked into her mouth, still tasting the strawberry lip balm she was wearing. He lapped at her like he was hungry. He nestled into the spot between her legs, she wrapped them around him instinctively. They had a million layers of clothes between them but still, he moved his hips against hers like they were naked.

He loved hearing the way her breath hitched when his lips (and his hips) pressed at the right spot. It only egged him on. His mouth traveled down to her neck, teeth nipping at the skin like he was trying to control his hunger.

"Are…'' Lara Jean groaned, interrupting her sentence, arching up into him in her needy little way. "Are we...done?" Lara Jean finally asked in between whimpers.

Peter pulled back to look into her eyes. He had forgotten what they were doing. (He always got lost in her.) The rope thing, right. The thing digging into his chest and probably into hers as well given how tightly pressed their bodies were. "Uh yeah. I'm done," he decided, sitting up on his knees to pull his weak knots free from her middle and the rope off her body. He needed to get her rope free so he could get her naked as soon as possible.

"Well then," she smiled, taking a deep breath that Peter had stolen from her lungs. "I guess it's my turn," she beamed, a smile full of promise and mischief. She maneuvered her way out from under him before he even finished unraveling her. "Sit," she declared, pointing at his desk chair.

Peter didn't realize that she would want to try her hand at the rope. But he should have known better. Most of their experimenting was almost always a 50/50 kind of thing. It was only fair after all.

He missed the heat of her the second she moved away from him. Following orders he shuffled over to his desk chair, pulling on his jeans to not to subtly readjust himself. Once seated, she made her way between his legs, and together they got all the remaining knots off of her.

When she was finally free, a glint twinkled in her eyes. "Hands behind your back, Kavinsky," she promoted him.

"What?" he breathed out in disbelief, squinting at her confused. Was she really going to bind him? Granted he didn't even think she'd be into the rope in the first place and yet...

"You heard me," she smiled, placing her palms on his knees, leaning down to face him. "Hand behind your back." And there was that voice again. The sultry low _Mistress Covey_ voice he called it. It was demanding and enticing. And when she spoke like that, he listened.

Staring straight at her he slowly pulled his hands behind his back making a show of the whole thing. Like he was baiting her, daring her to actually do something. (He knew she would.) He slouched back into his seat looking bored, without a care in the world, staring at her. He licked his lips slowly catching her eye and an arrogant smirk painted across his lips. He loved watching those little moments. Watching her be so completely _mesmerized_ by him she forgot what she was doing. It was nice when he realized just how much she wanted him too. His heart raced, waiting for her next move.

Eventually, she broke the trance and smirked down at him before popping back up to her full height. Then she walked slow circles around him, a hand trailing on his shoulders like a lion circling its prey. He watched her walk around him, his eyes never left her body. He wasn't even bond yet but he didn't dare move a muscle. This was her show and she could run it.

After her second sweep around him, she sunk down to her knees behind him. He wished he were sitting in front of the mirror and could watch her. She worked in silence and it was unnerving. He couldn't see what she was doing and she wasn't talking. The room was too quiet. The only noise was the thumping of his heart and the friction of the rope being pulled tight. And yeah it was definitely hot having his girlfriend be so incredibly sexy while making him bend to her will.

The silence was killing him. All he had was the feeling of the rope around his wrist and arms as she looped it over and under, tying knots as she went. He tried his best to stay still for her even though he wanted to squirm.

When she finished, she circled around to him again, smiling in triumph. And then she draped herself in his lap, making a whole show of it, being seductive. As if he needed any more reason to want her. As if he wasn't already seconds away from devouring her completely.

But LJ was relentless. She pressed her hips down into his lap. Her thighs, squeezing him tight underneath her. She pressed her chest up against his. And that perfect mouth of hers found his neck, dragging her tongue up the column of it, her teeth nipping at his ear. "Touch me," she teased.

Of course, he _wanted_ to. But those knots she made were good. They held when he tried to move a centimeter. And that's when he noticed that not only did she tie his hands together but she also tied him to his chair. Peter was stuck.

"Covey," he warned, his eyes darkening.

Her hands roamed from his hair to his neck down his chest leaving trails of fire in her wake. Her smile spread, and then she was off of him. And before he could get a word in, she was stripping in front of him. Just far enough away, not like he could even touch her if he tried.

"That's not fair," he groaned. But his eyes drank her in any way. Every sliver of skin she exposed to him as she methodically pulled her shirt off. He was hungry for her like he was seeing her for the first time. Like he had never even touched her. His mouth watered. His body betrayed him in every way. His hands made fists, hoping to pull apart the ropes. But still, they held.

But then she returned to his lap, his face leveled with her chest. _Well then._ "Maybe you can taste me instead?" she offered with a wicked grin.

He didn't need to be told twice. He pressed his mouth to her skin, his tongue peeking out to taste her. He moved across her chest, his tongue ran over the thin pink fabric of her bralette, he knew she could feel him just fine. He even bi down the tiniest bit, just cause. He was allowed to leave marks there, so he would. He was sucking onto the tender exposed skin of her left breast when he felt her hands were deep in his hair like an anchor. Her hips rolling over his in response.

Eventually, his mouth on her skin wasn't enough... Or maybe it was too much? She pulled on his hair, making him tilt his head back to look at her. She was already flushed and he had barely done anything. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Her lips crashed into his. Her teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He was aching to touch her, but he knew she had a long way to go before she would allow that. So he saved the begging and just enjoyed the feeling of her body on his.

Her hands were everywhere all at once. He couldn't track her, he could only feel everything she was doing and it felt amazing. But then she pulled away again, slipping off his lap. The sound that came out of him in response was fucking _brutal,_ practically a growl from somewhere in the center of his chest. But then he realized she was just slipping out of her leggings. But she was doing it slowly, painfully slow. She was putting on a strip show for him. And suddenly he was on board again, even if it hurt him. His eyes were locked on her performance.

Once free of her bottoms, she sat in his lap again. This time a little less clothed and a lot sexier. She was down to her underwear, a matching pretty pink set he had seen before. But her color popped against her skin in the best of ways. He would never get tired of seeing her in it. (But in the moment he was itching to see her _out_ of it.) Her mouth was back on his, tongue gliding against his own. Her hand slipped down between them, finally reaching for his zipper to offer him some relief. His mind was foggy with possibility. Would she go down on him? Or was she planning on riding him while he was fully clothed and bound? He wasn't sure which, but her hands were finally touching him and that was all that mattered.

Until they heard it. The front door slammed somewhere downstairs. They were no longer home alone.

The energy in the room zapped instantly. Lara Jean froze, and Peter paled. They locked eyes in realization.

"Untie me!" he hissed after a beat. There was no way he could get out of the knots on his own and no one needed to see him like that.

Quickly she moved off of him, nimble fingers flying as she undid all her hard work. Thankfully she seemed to be just as good at untying him as she was as making those knots in the first place. (She must have practiced!)

"Peter!" His mom called, from the bottom of the stairs just as LJ pulled the last knot out.

"Bathroom," he instructed, kicking the rope and her discarded clothes under his bed. The black material of her clothes would have blended in with the piles of his own clothes. But the pink rope? He wasn't ready for that conversation with his mom.

LJ ducked into his bathroom, the one he shared between his brother's bedroom.

He zipped his fly back up just in time for his mom to peek her head into his bedroom. "Hey mom," he smiled, massaging his wrists. Covey had tied those knots _tight_. He was still trying to get them to stop tingling.

"Hi honey," his mom smiled back, looking around his bedroom confused. "Where's Lara Jean? I saw her car parked outside."

"Bathroom. I told her not to eat the cafeteria tacos," he shrugged proudly that he managed to up with that on the spot. But he knew that if she heard him, there would be hell to pay for that one.

"Ouch!" His mom grimaced, understanding. "Let me know if she needs anything," she added headed out, leaving his bedroom door halfway open.

After the coast was clear, and his mom was safely downstairs again he closed his door quietly. He took a deep breath, surprised that somehow they didn't get caught. His heart felt like it was lodged in his throat. Once he gathered himself he found her clothes under his bed and put the pink rope in a draw.

Finally, he peeked into the bathroom, handing LJ her things.

"So, that was close," he breathed out. His heart found its normal pace again, but still, there was a smile on his face. There was always a _thrill_ of getting caught. They hadn't been... but they knew their luck would run out sometime.

"Yeah," she breathed out, pulling her leggings back on. "But, _maybe_ we can try that again sometime?" she offered, blushing. Her eyelashes batting at him gently. She was adorable.

"Ehh, I was much more interested in you." He shrugged, pulling her into his arms once she was fully dressed. He didn't enjoy tying her up. Not like that. The knots were complicated. And he hated the idea of actually binding her. Plus, he didn't have the patience it took. He just wanted her.

She wrapped her arms around him, poked out her bottom lip in the cutest little pout. "Well, can _I_ tie you up again?" she asked softly, her voice low and sweet.

Well... Ok. Fine. Yeah, that part was hot. So incredibly sexy. He didn't mind being at her complete mercy. And her strip show had given him plenty of new material to imagine. (And he would have to spend some time imagining it that night since they were both left high and dry.)

"Yeah," he breathed out, heavy, pushing the dirty thoughts away. He had to remind himself they were no longer home alone together. "We can try that again," he promised, his head dipping down to meet hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter was brought to you by rope play featuring a little strip dancing!
> 
> Was I doing all this in HS? Nope. Did I do some interesting research for this? Yes! (Youtube has everything, in case you're interested!)
> 
> I know I said there will be no plot but picture this senior year cause at some point I need these idiots to graduate and turn 18!
> 
> I've got a few kinks lined up. But drop any suggestion you want to see and if I can make it happen. Not sure how many there will be. And I'm not entirely sure when I'll update. But just enjoy the smutty ride.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr if you're into that kind of thing! Username: Wroteathingtoday


	3. Read Along

Peter knew the kinds of books his girlfriend read. They were mostly romance novels. Some historical ones with dutch and dutchess. Some paranormal romances with vampires and werewolves. And even some contemporary ones, that he discovered were just romcoms in book form. But half the time the book she’d be reading would get a little _extra_ romantic. A little... _sensual_. (Maybe even a little _dirty_?) The kissing would get a little more detailed. And the words would start to describe feelings that Lara Jean was starting to get _very_ well acquainted with. It made her blush and her heart rate kick up. 

He knew she was reading those parts because of how flushed she'd get. And she’d tilt her book away subtly, so he couldn’t read over her shoulder. And she’d press her thighs together tight and sink her teeth into her bottom lip. And Peter simply could not look away. That’s exactly what he caught her doing that Saturday afternoon when they were just hanging out at her house after a breakfast date. 

He wanted nothing more than to have her read aloud to him. To hear the words that were turning her on so much… But they didn't have much time. Kitty was expected home any minute and they were out in the living room. But still, he figured they had a few minutes to _play_. So, he pulled her into his lap, mischief painted across his lips.  
  
Lara Jean put down the book, thinking that Peter had kissing in mind. But oh how wrong she was.  
  
He shook his head, putting the book back into her hands. “Read to me,” he told her. His husky voice thick, filling the air, demanding her attention.

“What? This?” she asked, pressing the book to her chest as if it was her private diary. “No way!”  
  
Slowly Peter licked his lips. He was right. He knew _exactly_ what she was reading. One hand curled around the smallest part of her waist. The other ran up her back and got lost her in hair. The simple move had her melting into him, humming contently with a soft peek of a smile. “Come on Covey. _Please_ ?” he asked, looking up at her with the look he knew would turn her to goo in his lap. “Tell me about what happens in the field of desire. Does the damsel get what she wants?” he asked, tilting her head to the side, leaning down to press his lips to the shell of her ear. The fingers in her hair worked soothing circles against her scalp the way she liked when she had a headache. “Does the prince get down on his knees and worship her like he should?” he teased, having no idea what she was reading, but it didn't matter. “I _really_ want to know.”  
  
She flushed the prettiest shade of pink and he knew he had won. “Well,” she cleared her throat. “If you insist, but only a little bit,” she decided. She took a deep breath, eyeing the front door worried. She made herself comfortable in his lap, relaxing into his hold on her. And then she started to read softly.  
  
" _His eyes were glued to her, not wanting to miss a second. Leonardo Da Vinci himself should be brought back to life just to paint a portrait of what she looked like naked, under him: head tilted back, eyes closed, pink lips parted, back bowed, skin flushed as she experienced bliss_.”  
  
Peter hummed, a lazy smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He appreciated the picture the words painted. In his mind, he saw her spread out under him. He wanted nothing more than to follow along with what she was reading. Kiss whatever needed to be kissed. Touch wherever the book instructed... But with his limited amount of time and privacy he couldn’t. But he didn't mind too much. But the thrill of getting caught lingered in the air, adding to the intensity of the moment.   
  
She went on. “ _She belonged in a museum to be studied as an example of 21st-century beauty. She was breathtaking and he wanted... and wanted... and wanted. He had never wanted so badly in his life, and he hadn't known it till she came along_.“

Peter's calloused fingers tap-danced along her bare thighs that straddled him so well. The bottom of her yellow dress fanned out around her and allowed for the perfect cover. Slowly his fingers found their way up and under the dress. Out of sight but not out of mind. He dipped his face into her neck, letting his breath tickle her sensitive skin. “Sounds like this guy has met you,” Peter pointed out. He was only half listening. But the words described how he felt about her.  
  
Lara Jean grinned and kept reading. She was good at it too. Punctuating the words that needed emphasis with her soft honeyed voice. He could listen to for hours. _“He watched closely, picking up on the small noises and body language. He knew when she was close. He didn't dare blink as he watched her fall apart in his arms, tumbling over the edge. The way her body shuttered, the noise that escaped her. God, she could be a drug. After that first time, he just wanted to do it over and over again. For as many times as she would allow. He’d spend all night on her if it had been up to him_ .”  
  
“Yeah, this is definitely about _you_ ,” Peter confirmed, teeth nibbling the soft flesh of the throat. Not enough to mark, just enough for her to feel him, _everywhere_. His hands were tickling the inside of her thighs, ghosting over her warm center, teasing her. He knew he couldn’t afford to start anything. But he could have his fun, couldn’t he? 

Lara Jean kept reading. “‘ _A blissful smile placed delicately on her lips. She could barely keep her eyes open. Her legs were still shaking, his hand caught between her trembling thighs that had closed shut when she had peaked_.”  
  
That idea, Peter could get behind. Or underneath. His fingertips grazed the wet spot that had formed on her cotton underwear. Back and forth his finger went. Slowly changing the pressure enough to keep her on her toes. Lara Jean was breathing a little heavier, struggling to keep her composure. Her eyes fluttering closed as he did so.  
  
“ _Covey_ ,” he called her back to earth gently. He enjoyed the new game and wanted to keep playing.  
  
She opened her eyes and licked her lips. Gathering herself, she kept reading. “ _Being with her was something he... was not mentally or physically prepared for. He felt like a virgin, fumbling, nervous, and...and_ jeez, uh. _He prayed. He was praying he would last long enough_.” Lara Jean had slowed her reading down significantly. He assumed it was hard to keep her eyes steady on the words while he was touching her. He pressed his wet lips back to her sweet skin, his finger pushing her cotton underwear to the side, his fingers _finally_ touching her bare skin.  
  
The noise that escaped her was pure sin. Needy desire causing her voice to waver. _“He was supposed to…_ ” she groaned when Peter _finally_ touched that _glorious_ spot. “ _He was supposed to be a professional one, and yet he felt like an amateur._ ” She breathed out heavily, melting into a tiny little whimper. “ _She was warm and soft like vel...velvet in the sun and…_ ” she closed her eyes as Peter's thumb rubbed small circles against her. “ _He was well versed with…. women's bodies….She_.”  
  
LJ closed her eyes again, her back arching a bit, causing him to touch her at a different angle. Slowly her hips started to move on their own accord. Peter was teasing and she wanted more. He gripped her hip tighter, stilling her moments. She opened her eyes and pouted at him. And normally that look would have him giving in to her, whaterver she wanted. But not this time. He said nothing just arched an eyebrow and eyed the book still in her hands. _  
  
Read, Covey,_ he thought.  
  
She rolled her eyes, not liking being denied by him. “ _She was different. He wanted,_ ughhhh," she moaned when his fingers started up again. "Peter," she whimpered, but he ignored her pleas. " _He...He wanted to bottle up the feeling of_ uh…. _being completely enveloped by her_.” Listening to the way she slowly lost it was intoxicating. She was tripping over her words and probably skipping some altogether and he loved it. 

Peter let out a groan against her skin. He understood that feeling all too well. The way LJ fit him... like a glove tailor-made for him, it was unexplainable. His wet fingers toyed with her heat, knowing she was already so close to the edge. If he could get her there before anyone came home, it would be a personal victory in his book.

Lara Jean gulped in his arms. A fine sheen of sweat covering her skin. Anticipation, fear, and desire all wrapped up with a pretty pink bow. “ _He wanted to kiss every freckle, every_ _sccaaaaaaar,_ ” she moaned into that last word when Peter's finger slipped into her. Her breathing doubled. “ _Every... blemish. He wanted his…. fingers to…._ Oh god,” she groaned, her eyes fluttering again. She managed to open her eyes and finish the sentence. Every word she said sounded filthy when his fingers were buried in her. " _He wanted his fingers to memorize her like a map,_ ” she finished the page before throwing the book aside. Completely and utterly done with the game he started.

If she were naked he could kiss every part of her. He knew all her “imperfections” all the scars she had gotten as a kid. The freckles and blemishes her body naturally made when she grew into herself. The stretch marks that he adorned her body, running up her ass and thighs. He loved those. He often took his time tracing them whenever he could. First with his fingers then his mouth. He knew her body so well, he could paint them on to her. 

“Come on Covey. It was just getting good. Why don't you skip ahead?” he offered. He was enthralled with the scene she was reading, but mostly he just wanted to hear her moan through the words. Peter's tongue started licking at the birthmark underneath the collar of her dress.

With a heavy sigh, coupled with the fact that Peter stilled all his brilliant fingers again, she picked up the book. He had no way of knowing if it was the same scene but she started reading again.

“ _She shifted her hips, her legs wrapped tighter and higher around his middle, pulling him in even deeper... he...he... nearly... lost it ._ ” Lara Jean tried her best to mimic the sections, shifting her hips above Peters, rolling them slowly, making his fingers touch her deeper and harder.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he growled, his hands finding her hips to grind her against him again and again because he needed friction just as bad. And god it was embarrassing. They were fully clothed in her living room. But he wanted her. He always wanted her. And she wanted more. Suddenly his mind was racing thinking about how much time they _theoretically_ had and if he could pull it off.  
  
Lara jean's voice changed. She became breathless as she read. She took her hand placing it above his, where she needed it most and kept reading. “ _But there she was... writhing underneath his touch; squirming_.” she shivered in his arms. “ _He kept his hands on her hips, keeping them down while she bucked under him. He needed her still so he could work her in all the right ways_.” Peter growled the grip on her waist tightening to follow along. Lara Jean gasped. “ _He loved feeling the weight of her legs draped over his shoulders and back_.”

Peter practically _whined_. He wished he could taste her. Did he have enough time to duck his head between her perfect thighs? Probably not. Instead, he pulled his hand away from her body and sucked his finger into his mouth. He had to get a taste of her since he knew he wouldn’t be able to any other way. Her jaw dropped at the loss of contact and the visual of his tongue licking up her taste.  
  
“Sorry,” he grinned sheepishly, placing his hand back where she wanted him. But before she kept reading, he pulled her in for a kiss, giving her the hint of aftertaste that was left heavy on his tongue.

LJ gave him a wicked grin, taking control of the situation. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the book behind his head as she pushed her body flush against his. “ _He loved the way her heel dug into him when she was trying to ground herself when his tongue swirled around her."_ Her voice was so close to his ear, he could feel her the puff of air against the tips of his ear. He felt the vibrations of her words against this chest. His hands looped around, palming her ass under the dress, pressing her impossibly close. His girlfriend took over, rolling her hips against his as if she were riding him. _"The flesh of her inner thighs soft against his cheek. He could stay there for as long as she let him. She was close, he could tell."_ He was pretty sure she was adding her sultry little bedroom voice to the words, enjoying his reaction to her. _"He was smug, knowing her body so well. He had no intention of stopping._ “ 

“Ok, you win!” Peter decided, throwing his head back onto the back of the couch. She couldn’t keep reading and grinding against him, cashing her high. It was entirely too sexy and he was seconds away from losing it. Or well she could keep going… he'd just be very embarrassed by what his body would do in response. And Kitty was seconds away from walking in on them. His teasing backfired on him _badly_. 

Lara Jean pouted in response. “But I was having fun,” she murmured, her free hands pushing his hair back and away from his face gently.

Peter just stared at his girlfriend. His beyond sexy and intelligent girl who he did not deserve. A lazy smirk pulled across Peters’s mouth as he gave in to her once more. “Do whatever you want, Covey,” he told her, slipping the book out her hands, rolling her hips back down to his. He pressed his heated mouth to her, hoping it would be enough to get her over the edge. There would be a wet spot on his jeans, but he didn't even care. He’d deal with the consequences. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, LJ likes to read, all sorts of things. And Peter knows his girl, so….this happened.
> 
> Also, in case you were wondering, I had Lara Jean read experts from another fic I've written, because we love self promo (and recycling.) This was a bit meta to write because you know...LJ is me and I am LJ, casually reading and writing smut!
> 
> Thanks for reading along ;)


	4. Just My Size

Peter was laying in LJ’s bed scrolling through pictures on her phone that she had wanted to show him. Her phone, an older model, looked positively _tiny_ in Peter's huge hands. LJ couldn't help but stare, her eyes hyper-focused on his fingers. Peter’s fingers were massive compared to hers. His pinky was thicker than her thumb, and it was insane. She clenched her thighs together, feeling his fathom fingers touch on her body. The boy knew how to use them.  
  
She had been noticing those little (or big) things a lot lately. Like the way, he put her on his shoulders when they went to go watch the football game. He held her up there for nearly twenty minutes without any complaints. Just her, sitting on top of his shoulder, his big hands wrapped tight against her thighs, holding her in place. The only reason he put her down was that she wanted to get down. Kitty took an adorable picture of Peter looking up at her, his smile beaming.  
  
He also gave her a piggyback ride for close to an hour when she sprained her ankle on a hike. He hardly took any breaks. LJ could not believe how strong he was. She knew he worked out a lot and often... but carrying her, for that long? It just seemed like a lot.  
  
Peter's eyes flicked up away from the phone and to her. And then he smiled down at her. That gorgeous, stomach-dropping smile he was oh so good at. He offered her his free arm, beckoning her to him. She took the invitation, cuddling into his side, his arm thrown over her shoulder. She linked their fingers together as he continued to scroll through the pictures.  
  
LJ just stared at Peter's arm wrapped around her. The dark hair dusting his tan arm. Her eyes traced the veins up from his huge hand to his forearm. She giggled to herself as she tried trying to cup his bicep one-handed and failed.  
  
“What is going on with you?” he murmured, looking down at her, something playing behind his eyes.  
  
LJ took a deep breath before admitting the truth. “I’m pretty sure you’ve given me a size kink,” she told him.

“A _what_ now?” he asked, sounding surprised. His face scrunching up adorably in confusion.  
  
“A size kink. I love how big you are- not like that!” she rushed to explain. Bad word choice. Or good? “The height difference. You're nearly a foot taller than me. I’m so small in comparison. Sometimes you hold my hand and I just stare at the difference... And then I spend too much time thinking about your fingers and how much bigger they are compared to mine and it takes a lot to get my mind out of the gutter. And you've been doing all this extra training, you've bulked up and I…” she trailed off licking her lips, her eyes drinking him in like a tall glass of water on a hot summer day. “You've gotten bigger and I swear I can't stop staring. I almost feel bad,“ she blushed, needing a second to look away from him.

The sweetest grin pulled across his lips. He looked like he wanted to laugh, but didn’t. “You can stare at me all day long, Covey,” he promised, his voice soft as honey.  
  
LJ turned in his arms, straddling him. With her hands free, she curled his bicep between both of her hands, and still, it was a tight fit. “So... _big_ ,” she mumbled to herself in awe.  
  
Peter seemed to like _whatever_ was happening. With one arm around her waist, he flipped them, pressing her into the mattress with his bigger frame, letting some of his weight lay on her. He then caught both her wrist and held them above her head with one hand. “See, I think you're wrong,” he argued, teasing her. The tip of the nose tracing her jaw, humming against her skin. “I don't think I'm big at all. I’d say I'm pretty average. Maybe a little tall, but that's all. You, however… are _tiny_ ,” he explained. His free hand dragging up the length of her leg, wrapping it around his hip where he wanted her. Instinctively she did the same with her other leg too.  
  
“But somehow you fit me... _just right,_ ” he murmured against her lips, his hips nestling in between her spread thighs nicely.  
  
She giggled like a schoolgirl against his mouth. She couldn’t help it, it just happened around him. She wanted to touch him so badly, but her hands were restrained above her. “You throw me around like a doll!” she argued. Not that she didn’t like it. She secretly loved how easily he could pin her down. She loved the weight of him pressed up against her. He was her like her personal weighted blanket.  
  
Peter just chuckled, not denying it. “My perfect little doll,” he whispered, pressing kisses along her throat. One hand palmed her ass, pressing her against him in all the right ways. Her head fell back, deeper into her pillows giving him more space to work with as a whimper fell from her lips. If he kept that up, she surely melt into a puddle in her arms. “It's like you were made _just_ for me.” he groaned into her skin as his hips dragged up and against hers.  
  
A moan escaped her lips in response. Maybe she had a praise kink too...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I didn't think Noah was very big...Till I went to an event he was speaking at. And he was like 20 feet from me and all I could think of was how tall he was??? And I know there was a point where he put on 30 pounds of muscle and was squatting 405 and leg pressing 1008. (According to him!) And there's this picture of him reading a book on his insta, and his arms and chest look huge and veiny and I...I just have FEELINGS ok? FEELINGS!!!
> 
> Follow my tumblrs for more Noah thirst: wroteathingtoday (writing blog) whatafuckingbabe (main)
> 
> (((Yeah, I have a size kink. But my bf is over a foot taller than me, so it happens. Whatever!)))


	5. Exhibition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am DEEP in my Covinsky feels cause the trailer dropped today. I've had this sitting in my drafts for a HOT minute. So I got my shit together and edited this little drabble for you. 
> 
> (I'm rusty so be nice.) 
> 
> Also- I heard you all in the comments. You want some locker room loving. So enjoy what my brain came up with 💛

Peter was exhausted. The game had taken it all out of him. He would be the last one to make it into the locker room because he simply _had_ to find LJ after as he limped his way off the field.   
  
She squealed, jumping into his arms. She didn't seem to care that he was all sweaty and gross. She never did. She looked adorable with his initials painted on her cheeks and her hair up in pigtails tied with yellow ribbon. Although his muscles were fatigued and sore he caught her. He always would. Her legs wrapped around his middle, her hands lost in his sweaty hair. He couldn’t resist pressing her up against the closest wall to properly greet her. And really, who could blame him?   
  
He felt her lips pepper his entire face with kisses. “You,” _kiss_ “did,” _kiss_ “so,” _kiss_ “good!” she squealed. He pressed her flush against the wall and thanked her for being his loudest cheerleader. He did his best to keep his mostly PG... But once the little sounds started spilling from her lips, he pulled back. He didn't need any more pictures of them circulating around the school. 

“I’ll pick you up in about an hour, ok?” he asked, trying to catch his breath as he put her back down on the ground.  
  
“Mhmm,” she nodded. But she looked so dazed, he wasn’t sure she understood a word he said.   
  
Eventually, he found the willpower to pull away and made his way into the locker room with a parting wink. A lot of the guys were already gone when he entered the dingy locker room. His remaining teammates gave him high fives and congrats for the score that got them the win. 

Peter stripped when he got to his locker. He was in desperate need of a shower. He took his time cleaning up. He had given his all on the field and was extremely sluggish. There were some college scouts at the game, so he had played his heart out. But, there was a party at Trevor’s house...   
  
Given the way he was feeling, he wasn’t sure he’d actually make it. Spending the evening laying on LJ’s couch, his head in her lap while she played with his hair and he fell asleep… yeah, that sounded like a much better way to spend his Friday night. (He was becoming such a sap. And he was ok with that.)

As the hot water slid down his body the last of his teammates said their goodbyes, promising to see him at the party. He heard the locker room door close behind them, leaving him in the locker room alone.   
  
He enjoyed the silence around him, his ears still ringing from the adrenaline of the game. It was nice to be alone in the quiet by himself, to calm all the noise screaming in his head. When he finally felt clean enough, he turned the water off and wrapped his towel around his hips, and returned to his locker for some fresh clean clothes. His muscles protested with every step he took.   
  
That's when he realized that he wasn’t actually alone.

“What are you-“ he started when he spotted Lara Jean sitting on the bench in front of his open locker, a devious glint in her eyes and a smirk painted across those pink lips. 

“ _Shh_ ,” she said, putting her finger to her lips, taking the few steps to meet him.

“Are you _trying_ to get caught?” he asked, pushing her between him and the lockers. Hiding her with his bigger frame. At that moment more than ever, he was happy she was so small.

She looked up at him with mischief, getting on her tippy toes. She must not have felt the seriousness in his tone. Her fingers got lost in his clean hair. She just shrugged, trying to kiss him. Peter groaned, pressing her harder against the locker, trapping her. Had she planned it? He wasn't sure. They didn't even _talked_ about it. There was no way of knowing he’d be the last one in there... 

But then her mouth was on him, and she kissed him like they were alone in the dark and his head felt fuzzy. He felt her teeth tug at his bottom lip and he wanted too badly to give her everything she wanted… but he _couldn’t_.

That goddamn Covey shaped angel that sat on his shoulder was nagging at him to stop. Reminding him to be the _good guy_ she deserved. The one he wanted to be for her.

“We can’t,” he murmured, pulling away from her lips, but not without kissing the soft skin against her neck, his fingers twirling around one of her pigtails. The stupid scent of coconut invaded his senses. She knew how much he loved that smell. He couldn't help but roll his hips against hers, even with the towel wrapped around him, he knew she could feel the effect she had on him.

Lara Jean whined like he had just broken her heart with his words.  
  
“ _No_ ,” he declared, actually pulling away from her that tome. Quickly he pulled a clean t-shirt onto his damp skin, not bothering to properly dry off. He had to get dressed and get them out of there without getting caught. Even if his body had other ideas for them.   
  
He tried his best not to look at her as he dressed, slipping on a pair of boxer briefs. But he felt her eyes on him the entire time. It burned in the best ways. “ _LJ_ ,” he threatened, his voice low but thick as he zipped up his jeans. “Come on.”   
  
She pouted at him, crossing her arms over her chest, but she didn’t argue.   
  
He exited the locker room first, making sure the coast was clear before sneaking her out. Once out of danger and away from any prying eyes, she slipped out. His hand reached out for hers giving it a squeeze. He didn't say anything till they were in the safety of his Jeep.   
  
“ _Covey_ ,” he started, tilting his head back against the headrest. What he was feeling was top tier sexual frustration. Having his girlfriend alone in an empty locker room was a wet dream. And he wanted nothing more than to fulfill said dreams...But they _had_ to be smart.   
  
“Just forget it,” she murmured, curling up into a ball in the passenger seat. She seemed embarrassed by the situation.   
  
“No,” he decided, shaking his head. There was no way in hell he’d actually manage to forget _that_. “What's going on? You didn't even warn me. You just sprung it on me,” he explained. God, he felt like such a girl but communication was important!   
  
“I'm sorry. I was being spontaneous. Plus I thought sex in a locker room was every boy's fantasy,” she argued.   
  
Peter chuckled because she was right. He had pictured it in his head a thousand times. Hell, he pictured it when he was in the shower right before her arrival. Maybe he had manifested it? “Well, yeah!” he admitted. He wasn't shy to share those things with her. Not any more.   
  
“Right. So you just didn't want it with _me_ ,” she corrected, blinking back tears. He watched as her small fingers dabbed those tears away. He hadn't meant to make her cry. He was just trying to stress how serious the situation was.   
  
_Fuck_. The conversation had taken a turn. He let out a slow measured breath. It would not become a stupid fight. He would get her to understand. “I wanted you. I _always_ want you. You know that. You _felt_ that” he argued. He never wanted his girlfriend to feel unwanted by him. But every once in a while, he did have to say no to her.   
  
“Just take me home Peter,” she frowned looking down at her hand. Her fingers mindlessly picking at her nails.   
  
Peter was getting frustrated. “Do you remember the hot tub video?” he reminded her, his tone sharp. He hated mentioning that thing. But he had to make her understand. He didn't want to take it there but she had seemed to have completely forgotten that whole ordeal. He hadn't. That video, the things people said to her, had been engraved in his mind. There were people still on his shit list for it.   
  
She paled but said nothing, looking away from him.   
  
“ _Yeah_. And we weren't even doing anything there. I promised I would never, _ever_ put you in that position again. No matter how badly I want it. We’re on school grounds, Covey,” he explained, running a hand through his damp hair.   
  
“Alright, I get it,” she replied softly. The anger melted away from her tone.“I’m sorry. You’re right. I was just… _excited_.” He knew that she actually did get it. She just got caught up in them. And he couldn't blame her. He would too. If it weren't for that cloud hanging over their head...

Peter just shook his head, smiling the tiniest bit. Because she had wanted him that bad, and it did things to his ego. He was glad they had worked that out and quickly. Eventually, he got his thoughts together and pulled the car out of the parking lot. They sat in silence for a while as he drove, till he said what had been on the tip of his tongue. “Damn you kinky, Covey!” he teased, pulling up to a red light.

She blushed the most perfect shade of pink. His favorite shade. “Shut up!” she groaned, sinking into her seat. “So are _you_ ,” she argued.

“Only when it comes to you,” he winked at her from across the car, slipping his right hand into hers.

“Yeah, _right_ ,” she scoffed, clearly not believing him.

Peter stiffened. He didn't like that tone again. “I’m serious. Lara Jean… I've _never_ done half the shit we do together with anyone else,” he promised.

“You haven't?” she asked, her voice going all soft of him. She looked up at him with those Bambi eyes, the innocent ones that melted him every single time.

“No! Why do you think I get so nervous every time we try something new?”

“I just thought…” she trailed off, a little smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

He brought their linked hands to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Maybe it wasn't my first time. But trust me when I tell you, you've got _a lot_ of firsts under your belt.”

“Hmm,” she hummed, cheering up a bit. “Can we skip the party?” she asked mischief back in her voice. His favorite sound.

“God yes!”

* * *

  
Lara Jean was sleeping over at Chris's house. And Chris was sleeping over at Trevor's house. So in reality, Lara Jean was actually spending the night with Peter for the first time ever. And he had a surprise for her.   
  
“Come on. Keep those eyes closed,” he promoted her as he led her to the surprise.   
  
“They are!” she argued, giggling, following his lead. She had one hand over her eyes and the other holding his like a lifeline.   
  
“Okay, open them!” he finally instructed.   
  
Lara Jean looked around, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness around them. They were in someone's yard. A very big back yard, opening up to a wooded area. And in front of her, there was a tent...A very cute tent! With lots of pillows and blankets inside. She could eve. See what looked to be twinkly lights inside. Confused, she turned to her boyfriend for an explanation. “Peter?”   
  
Peter licked his lips, the goofy smile painted across his lips like candy. “Look, I know you have this exhibitionist kink-”   
  
“I do not!” she whined in response.   
  
Peter eyed her knowingly. “Yeah, _you do,_ ” he corrected, taking her hand into his. “And that's fine. But I can't risk us getting caught. So… we’re going to spend the night out here. In a tent. In nature. Or well, in Trevor's back yard, which is literally like an acre of woods, so that counts. And I know it’s not the same, but…” he smirked, shrugging. “Maybe I can make you see stars...while you actually see stars?” he pointed up at the night sky, his eyes glimmering with mischief.   
  
A slow smile crept across her lips. He was utterly ridiculous but oh how she loved every fiber of his being. “Peter Kavinsky,” she said his name slowly, tasting the syllables on her tongue. “How will I _ever_ thank you?” she asked, grinning, getting on her tippy toes to reach him.   
  
Peter's hands fell to her hips, helping her up and off the ground and into his arms where she belonged. “Oh, I can think of a couple of ways,” he promised before taking her breath away.

* * *

Peter had pulled out all the stops. Inside the tent, he had set up his computer and had some movies ready to go. He had stuffed the tent with pillows and blankets and even battery-powered twinkle lights. He really didn't imagine them wanting to do anything else but be in each other's arms, but he was prepared. He even had a little cooler with snacks and drinks. They could have gone into Trevor's house but it felt nicer in their own little bubble. Once inside he zipped them in, only allowing the moonlight to come in through the mosquito netting.  
  
Lara Jean's head was tilted back on a pillow, her hair had fanned out around her like a halo. She stared up into the night sky through the netting, watching the twinkly stars lightyears away. And true to his word, Peter made her see beyond the atmosphere. She swore she blinked, gasped, her entire body combusting as she saw a falling star bright against the night sky. 

She closed her eyes tight and wished for more nights like that with him.   
  



	6. Touch and Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have another!

True to his promise, Peter finally got around to blindfolding his girlfriend.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, biting his lip. He was very unsure of the idea.

“Yes,” she hissed for the 100th time.

Gnawing on his lower lip he slipped the silk blindfold over her eyes. It was pink satin and he was pretty sure it was mostly for show and didn't keep much light out. But it was more about the principle of the thing anyway.

“Ready?” he asked, his voice low and raspy.

She nodded. Her cheeks were already flushed and he hadn't even touched her. God, she looked perfect like that. Blindfolded in his bed, vulnerable and yet so beautiful. He didn’t know where to begin. He has a few tricks up his sleeves. A few things he looked up that she might like. It was all an experiment with her. To see what she liked and what he should do more of.  
  
He started easy, with his lips. He kissed her slowly, keeping most of his weight off of her body. Her greedy hands roamed freely over his body. He let her play and do whatever she wanted to him while he lapped at her tongue. He felt her try to get the upper hand when her fingers sank into his hair, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling at it the way he loved.   
  
“ _Covey_ ,” he breathed when her fingers started clawing at his back. He couldn't help but move his hips in a slow circle down onto hers for just a second; pinning her hips down to the mattress with his weight. It wasn't enough. Barely a whisper of a touch.   
  
She giggled in response, knowing she was misbehaving. Peter was supposed to be in control. She was just supposed to _feel_ all the delicious things he had in store for her. He ducked his face into her neck, his breath hot on her flushed skin. “ _Behave_ ,” he growled, sinking his teeth into the sweet spot between her neck and shoulder. Her whimper was the sweetest sound.   
  
He pulled back, sitting on his knees to get a good look at her. She was absolutely beautiful. Her skin flushed pink everywhere. He knew it was time for his first trick. He opened up his bedside table where he had hidden all his surprises. The first being a strip of satin. _Simple_. He had stolen it from her room a few days ago. It was the matching belt that was for her pink satin robe. But he had plans for that tiny bit of fabric.   
  
He wound the strip between his hands, holding it tight and taut between his closed fists. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he dragged the fabric along the sensitive part of her body. Most notably, along the peak of her breasts. Her back arched up, chasing the feeling, wanting more. He gave in a little, just enough to tease her. Then he wound the strip satin around her thigh completely, before pulling on one end, letting it glide off her skin when he pulled it loose. She giggled in response, enjoying the smoothness against her skin.   
  
“Good?” he asked, trying his best to keep the smugness out of his voice.   
  
She nodded and he smiled, tying her wrists up with the fabric. It wouldn’t hold if she pulled on it, but it wasn’t there for real bonding. Just the _idea_ of it. Plus, he knew she wouldn't pull. She was enjoying it too much.   
  
His next trick was a feather. Not to tickle her, but to caress the soft parts of her. First, he trailed the tip of the feather along the length of her nose. She scrunched up her face automatically. He chuckled, moving it down her neck. She tilted her face to the side, giving him more skin to tease. He drew shapes with the feather as if it were a pen; little hearts and stars. Slowly a smile pulled across her lips. She was enjoying the feeling. He kept moving south, the tip of the feather kissing along her collar bone, then down the center of her chest. He twirled the feathers around her breast, avoiding her dusky pink nipples. But still, but he heard her breath deepen. And then, with the softest pressure, he traced them with the precision hand of a surgeon.  
  
“ _Peter_ ,” she whispered softly into the quietness of his bedroom.   
  
He smiled but did not respond. The feather danced down the center of her bare stomach, along with the dips of her hips, and her navel. He skipped her wet center, teasing her. Instead, he swirled the feather on the sensitive flesh of her thighs making her giggle.   
  
He then had her roll over to her tummy and ran the feather up and down her spine slowly, spelling words with the very tip. Secret messages she was too strung out to notice. He ran it down the soft skin on the inside of her thighs. He traced the curve of her ass where it met with the top of her thighs. And because he was teasing himself just as much, he couldn't help but slap her ass just once to watch it jiggle in response.   
  
Ice was next on the agenda. That's when the real fun began. First, he sucked it into his mouth, letting it melt against the warmth of his tounge. And then he placed it in between his teeth, trailing the ice cube down her neck and back, hovering just above her skin.  
  
Lara Jean hissed under him. “What is that?” she groaned, but she already knew.  
  
He didnt answer. Instead, he let the ice cube melt against his lips, dripping icy drops down onto her warm sensitive skin till there was nothing left. Then he pressed his icy lips against the base of her spine as a reward, she mewled in response.

He did it again, flipping her over, dragging the ice across her belly, letting it melt against her skin, sending cold drops down her body. Goosebumps rose from her flesh. Then he went for another piece before laying between her legs. He wasn't well-traveled but he was pretty sure it was his favorite place in the world. With the last he ice cube between his teeth, he moved his mouth up and down her thighs. Leaving wet little trails in their wake. 

“I… _uh…_ ” she trailed off. Trying to find words to match what she was feeling.

“You?” he asked, chuckling against her, keeping the ice cube tucked between his cheek. 

“I think I….” she trailed off before released a low moan, arching her back in search of more.

“Hmm?” he asked humming against her, knowing the vibrations ran through her sensitive flesh. 

“I… like this game,” she finally finished licking her dry lips.  
  
Peter let the small ice cube melt in her belly button when he put another ice cube in his mouth. He left it melted for a second before he blew the cool air against the wet trails left on her skin. She flinched at the temperature difference.

“ _S’good,_ ” she groaned in absolute pleasure. Once the final ice cube had melted, Peter dragged the flat of his cold tongue up her wet heat in one slow calculated swipe. Her heat and his cold tongue mingled in the most perfect of ways. It was an experience for the both of them. His lips were still icy and he wrapped them around her. She groaned and pleaded, digging her fingers in his hair before falling apart for him at record speeds.   
  
He gave her a few minutes to come down from the high, before he made his way back up her body, his hands slowly reaching up to take the blindfold off. He knew her eye would be sensitive, even in the dim room.   
  
“Doing alright?” Peter asked gently, checking in. The king of aftercare. He pulled his blanket down over them to keep her warm and cozy, especially after the ice.   
  
She nodded, squinting as her eyes adjusted. “Perfect,” she beamed, still trying to catch her breath. “I feel like im still vibrating,” she smiled, weakly, her eyes fluttering closed again. “Yeah. We can definitely do this one again,” she murmured, with a dopey smile on her lips.

He was glad to hear it, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He closed his eyes, pulling her close. 

“Peter,” she said so softly after a while. He thought she was a second away from dozing off.

“Hmm?” he asked, hands running up and down her back.

“I want to try that ice trick on you.”  
  
Peter groaned. He hadn’t even thought about that. He was not ready for the onslaught. LJ already loved teasing him, and not being able to see her coming? She’d completely unravel him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Tell me that you love me! And by me I mean them, obviously!)  
> ((It's almost time for the movie!))


	7. Behave

LJ _always_ looked good. She loved a good skirt or dress. And Peter loved to see her in whatever she decided to wear. (They also provided a good amount of easy access. And for all the sneaking around they had been doing, he definitely appreciated some ease.) But every once in a while she’d wear a pair of jeans. Or leggings. Or anything _tight_ around her ass. And Peter would just lose it. How was he expected to focus on anything when she was walking around looking like a five-course meal he wanted to sink his teeth into?  
  
Anytime she had a back pocket, his hand was in it, naturally. He gave up no excuse to grab his girlfriend's ass. It was a _very_ nice ass, and he really couldn’t blame himself. Especially after she started working out with him.  
  
(Ok, well, not _really_ working out. She’d put on a cute matching workout set and come over to his garage where he had a decent setup courtesy of his dad's guilt. Peter used it often due to convenience. At first, she’d just watched and stared to her heart’s content, and Peter would put on a good show for her. But then she joined in. She’d do some jump roping while he did bench presses. But knowing she was right there, bouncing around was very distracting. He tried to focus and not to stare... But watching his girlfriend out of breath, pouty and sweaty made his mind go to very _very_ bad places. And if she caught him staring, she’d saunter over slowly and straddle him across the bench and… yeah, working out with LJ was never really truly productive. But _whatever_. They broke a sweat and that was the important part, right?)  
  
The point was that Peter could not stop thinking about her bent over all day. So the second they got to his house that afternoon, clothes were coming off and fast.  
  
“On your knees,” he promoted her as soon as they were both rid of their clothes. 

“Say please,” she giggled, looking at him like pure sin. And honestly, how was she even real? With those big innocent eyes, batting her thick lashes at him all day long, knowing full well what she was doing to him. She could be the world’s best serial killer with the way she lived such a double life. But he was the only one that got to see the other side of her, and it was his favorite thing in the whole wide world. Their little secret.

“Please,” he licked his lips slowly, keeping his eyes locked on her. “Get on your knees, _Princess_ ,” he added for good measure. 

Her giggle stopped abruptly as his words had just sucked the laughter straight from her lungs. But not in a bad way. It was like he flipped a switch and she was suddenly... submissive? _Obedient_? Something he was definitely not used to... Did she like being called a princess? (He might have to change her name on his phone...) Or was the tone he had used when he said it? He wasn’t often the dominant one in bed. He never wanted her to feel uncomfortable but maybe there was something there... 

Wordlessly she got in position, on her knees, her shoulder and face pressed against the mattress, her back in the most delicious arc. More than pleased, he moved behind her. God the view. If only he had a photographic memory. His hands grazed down her naked shoulder and back till they curled around her hips, pulling her hips up and flushing against him. She was so soft against him. Every part of her.

He heard a gasp escape her lips and froze, thinking he had done something wrong. Till she started wiggling against him, impatient for what was to come. She could feel him pressed up against her and wanted more. “ _Behave_ ,” he urged her, testing out the dom route. Bending over her, he pressed his lips against her the center of her back. He wanted to make her ache for him the way she had done all day. So he was going to draw it all out very slowly.

“ _Peter_ ,” she whined, growing restless underneath him.

Something shifted in him, like an alpha on a full moon. “Safe word,” he promoted. They hadn’t discussed trying anything new but it just felt right. And as long as she knew it was coming and knew what to say… why not?

“Ohhh my goddd,” she groaned into the mattress. He watched her press her thighs together tight the simple idea that she may need to use her safe word clearly affecting her.  
  
_Good_. 

Peter chuckled, his fingertips dancing along the seam of closed thighs, skipping over her wet center making her mewl in response. “ _Covey_ ,” he called again, realizing that she hadn’t answered his question yet. 

“Batman,” she finally supplied. Her voice breathy and far away and he had barely even touched her. He felt the power, the weight of her vulnerability and trust in his hands. He was going to make it so good for her. He had to.

“Good,” he smirked, his palm coming down on her ass in an arch that made it jiggle in the most perfect way. “That's for teasing me all day. And acting like you had no idea what you were doing,” he explained, his voice taunting her just a little bit.  
  
She whimpered in response. He knew she wanted more. Something. Anything. “So, are you gonna start behaving?” he asked her. His hands gently rubbing the spot he had hit, rubbing away the sting. He really didn't need to, it wasn't hard at all. But it was the principle of it. 

“Yes sir,” she breathed out. And it was hard to keep himself under control. _Sir_? She said never used that on him before. He wasn't sure if he liked it. But that was a conversation for another time. 

“Good,” he beamed, doing it again and again before soothing the red skin. He licked his lips and dropped a kiss to her redding cheeks gently as a response.

LJ groaned low and deep, making her entire body vibrate when Peter _finally_ stopped teasing and pushed into her in one smooth move. Peter’s own body felt the absolute relief of being buried in her. When he finally moved it was slow and deep. He knew that wouldn’t be enough for his girlfriend, and he wanted to tease her as much as he possibly could. But the familiar feeling of her combined with the sounds she was making made him forget all about his plan. Slow was replaced but quick and dirty. The clap of skin on skin echoed in the room creating a symphony of delicious sounds to accompany them.  
  
Although having her under his spell was nice, it didn't last long. She just didnt know how to be submissive. (And he secretly loved that about her.) In the end, she called the shots, told him what to do and how she wanted it. She gave him the handbook of how to play her body like a violin and like a good student, he listened. More. Faster. Harder. He complied with every command, only reminding her of who was in charge every so often.

“Right there,” she groaned, arching her back in a way he didn't think physically possible. His hand reached around her, his fingers toying with her to give her the last push she needed. And just like that, she was gone. Her knees collapsed underneath her, taking Peter down with her. 

He was close, and her pulsing walls urged him further like a velvet invitation. In seconds he was right there with her. His chest heaving against her back, sticky between the layer of sweat they had worked up. He tried to keep his weight off of her but she seemed to like the pressure, pulling on his wrist forcing him to collapse onto her. 

She hummed softly like a content cat, her eyes fluttering. Peter wanted to laugh but he didn't have enough air in his lungs to try. When he found the energy to roll off of her, he did, pulling her into his side. 

Her head turned to follow him, even with her eyes closed. Her cheeks, her pink, her hair a mess. But god she was beautiful and naked and satisfied. “You've never…” she trailed off, licking her lips like she'd find the words there. “That, _that_ was different,” she finally decided. A blissed-out smile painted across her lips.  
  
“Good different?” Peter asked, still a little on edge. She hadn't used a safe word, but he was still worried he had pushed too far. He had pressed her back down, urging her lower. He had spanked and rubbed, and made her cry out in ways he hadn’t remembered doing before. He needed reassurance that it was ok. That she had enjoyed herself.  
  
“ _Very_ good,” she beamed, pulling him down for another kiss.

“I’m just not used to it,” he whispered the words against her lips. Their kisses deepened, slowly stirring something in him again. How that was even possible he wasn't sure. But that goddamn vixen of his let a hand trail down his chest for a reason.   
  
“I know,” she beamed. “But I liked it,” she told him, pressing a kiss to his neck, rolling over to pin him underneath her. His hands found her hips like they always do. “We can try that again. You can be rough with me, Peter. I won't break,” she giggled. “And I promise, I can be a _very_ good girl,” she assured him, her mouth already sucking a bruise onto his neck.  
  
“ _Covey_ ,” he growled, feeling her hips rub her wetness against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little soft Dom!Peter for you.


End file.
